The Administrative Core is the central command and operations post of the Liver Pathobiology and Gene Therapy Research Core Center. The Core maintains and manages the fundamental infrastructure necessary to sustain and strengthen basic translational and clinical liver-related research at the Center. All planning, communications and activities of the Center go through this office. Dr. Allan W. Wolkoff, Director of the Center is Director of the Administrative Core. He is assisted by the Associate Director, David A. Shafritz, who oversees operation of the Research Core Facilities and our Administrator, who manages the Core Center grant and grants submitted by Center Investigators. She assists in preparation of all budgets and personnel assigned to grants flowing through the Center; in addition, she manages expenditures by the Core Facilities, Pilot and Feasibility Studies and the Enrichment Program. Four key committees, 1) the Executive Committee, 2) the Scientific Advisory Committee, 3) the Core Facilities Management Committee and the 4) Educational and Enrichment Committee work to ensure smooth operations of the Center and assure outstanding program management and effective operation. Working together, under the outstanding vision and leadership of the Director, and with continued support from NIDDK, Albert Einstein College of Medicine and Montefiore Medical Center, the Pathobiology and Gene Therapy Research Core Center enthusiastically looks forward to achieving major advances in liver pathobiology and treatment of liver diseases, during the next funding period.